Dancing in the Hands of God
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Alexiel y un extraño sueño justo antes de morir en una de sus tantas reencarnaciones.


Abrió los ojos con pesadez, repentinamente todo estaba confuso y sus sensaciones a flor de piel; aunque por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender su cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto, su espalda no ardía en el lugar en el que habían azotado el látigo. Además ya no estaba en la oscura, fría y húmeda celda donde le habían recluido por un motivo que no conocía. Pero ahora las cosas estaban más claras, seguramente su señora se habría dado cuenta del modo en que su amo le observaba, el constante cuidado que le prodigaba.

Rió sin ganas, pensando que realmente poco importaba, ese pequeño y delicado joven en el cual había reencarnado pronto seguiría el destino de las demás, una trágica y dolorosa muerte a una edad tan temprana. ¿Cuántos años tenía ese niño? Ah sí, había cumplido quince esa primavera, era hermoso con su lozana piel y ese aspecto ligeramente andrógino, una digna belleza persa.

De repente cierta realización le hizo quedarse estática, no estaba segura de cómo pero en ocasiones le pasaba y eso era aparentemente lo que sucedía en ese instante. Había ocasiones en las que recobraba la conciencia, como si el creador se quisiera burlar de ella, haciéndola conocedora de cómo moriría, porque siempre era antes de morir cuando su alma era liberada.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había experimentado como Alexiel, el ángel, las varias muertes que le tenían destinada. Los dolores más insufribles y martirizantes siempre parecían reservados para ella; y ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, consciente de lo que sucedería. Pero había algo distinto en esta ocasión, levantó con pesadez su mano y observó no la de un joven muchacho persa, sino la mano pálida y de aspecto seráfico. Si bien no se consideraba especialmente hermosa, Alexiel conocía bien la belleza angelical de cada uno de ellos, sus delicados dedos y esas uñas largas que se le antojaban como las garras de una bestia, eran las del Ángel Orgánico.

Por primera vez dejó sus ojos vagar por la estancia, era un lugar que conocía y al verse ahí, donde tantos Eones se hubiera pasado encerrada, estuvo a punto de gritar despavorida. Sus manos se fueron a la cabeza, jalando con fuerza las oscuras y largas ondas de su cabello para después descender por los esbeltos y pálidos brazos marcando surcos rojos a causa de la desesperación y de la confusión. Por un instante recobró la serenidad, respirando profundamente antes de ponerse de pie, notando que estaba tan desnuda como en esos días. Reprimió, al notarlo, otro ataque de nervios; dirigiéndose hasta un espejo en el que no tardó en verse reflejada.

Y sí, ahí estaba viendo de frente a Alexiel, en su propio cuerpo desnudo. Las suaves ondas negras cubriendo parcialmente su desnudez, sus labios fruncidos en un gesto oscilante entre una sonrisa desdeñosa y la sorpresa. Su mano se extendió de modo inconsciente hasta la imagen reflejada, delineando con suavidad los contornos de los delgados labios; recordando repentinamente la suave y cálida sensación de aquel primer y único beso que jamás hubiese recibido en ese cuerpo.

¿Cómo olvidar aquel día? El instante en que los suaves y tóxicos labios de ese hombre se habían impreso a fuego en su ser. En ocasiones deseaba olvidar, desterrar de su mente el momento en que había sido apresada por el encanto del más perfecto ángel caído de la gracia divina. Pero otras veces, como en ese instante, sus dedos acariciaban los labios que habían recibido el saludo de ese frío hombre.

Entrecerró sus ojos firmemente, tratando de recordar aquella sensación, la visión de la rebeldía penetrando en la perfecta cárcel del Edén. Aquellos ojos que parecían engullirle, marcando en ese instante sus destinos; sin importar cuánta fuese la opresión en su pecho, nunca se permitiría pensar en el asunto desde otra perspectiva, las cosas eran de un modo que nadie podía cambiar. Lucifer no parecía saberlo, pero la verdad es que, sin importar cuánto se rebelasen, siempre estarían bailando, ambos, en la mano de Dios.

Un movimiento en la otra esquina de la habitación le hizo girarse rápidamente. En sus labios se pinceló una media sonrisa, casi déspota. Estuvo apunto de hacer alguna observación mordaz, pero se detuvo. Su piel se erizó, mientras notaba que aquellos no eran los ojos llenos de resentimiento e ira de Nanatsusaya. Esos ojos eran los tragaluces del alma, un par de océanos oscuros de un aspecto glacial y sobrenatural. Sus labios delineaban una sonrisa arrogante y un tanto cruel.

—Lucifer…—

Su propia voz le parecía extraña, además la palabra había abandonado sus labios antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

—Qué saludo tan frío… pensaba que me extrañarías después de tantos años… ¿o es que has disfrutado aprovecharte del sello en mi alma todos estos siglos? —

La rica gravedad de aquella voz, su fría suavidad eran algo que ya casi tenía olvidado el Ángel Orgánico, pero al escucharle de nuevo, no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento se apoderara de ella. No contestó, simplemente le observó en silencio, su rostro se conservaba inexpresivo mientras sus oscuros ojos brillaban con algo semejante a la amenaza. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando vio a aquel hombre abandonando la cama de la habitación, dirigiéndose con esos movimientos calculados hasta tenerla de frente. Tiró con el fin de alejarse, pero sus muñecas eran sostenidas por las frías manos del otro. Ambos rostros se mostraban carentes de expresión pese a lo ardiente de sus miradas, enfrentándose y retándose en silencio. Nuevamente se vio sobrecogida por la fuerza del que alguna vez ostentara el título de Estrella de la Mañana. Los labios de Lucifer apoderándose de los suyos, de una manera feroz, casi hiriente. Muy a su pesar las delgadas membranas de sus párpados cubrieron sus ojos, permitiéndole hundirse en la sensación de aquel contacto casi salvaje.

Abrió sus ojos, al sentir como la lengua del oscuro ángel se enredaba con la suya, justo al mismo tiempo que su espalda desnuda chocaba con la pared. Fue entonces que su abotagada mente pudo reaccionar, buscando apartarse de esos besos que poco a poco se llevaban su raciocinio a las penumbras del inconsciente. Le empujó, y trató de alejar sus labios de los de Lucifer, pero al sentir como su cuerpo era clavado en la pared lo único que le quedó fue morder con fuerza los labios del otro. El beso se tornó carmín, pero aquel contacto no cesó hasta que vio apartarse al demonio, retirando con su lengua los rastros rojos de sus labios, sin soltarle.

Forcejearon nuevamente, cayendo mientras sus extremidades se enredaban. Rodaron por el piso, arañazos, besos y empujones se sucedían e intercalaban en aquel extraño trance en el que se hallaban absortos. Alexiel podía sentir ese firme cuerpo, casi marmóreo sobre de ella, buscando dominarla. Deseó apartarse, dejar de sentir sus ardientes besos y sus miradas sobre ella. Trató de patearle y no lo logró, sólo había permitido que sus piernas quedaran entrelazadas, sus miembros encadenados mutuamente.

Respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar erráticamente mientras el aliento luchaba por recuperarse. Un tremor recorrió su espalda al sentir los labios de Lucifer sobre su cuello, su mano bajando hasta la curvatura de su seno, rozando con sus yemas la marca que su rebelión le había dejado. Sintió la otra mano tomando la suya, siendo dirigida por debajo de la tela, hasta descubrir la misma marca en el pecho del otro. La delineó, imitando los movimientos que sentía sobre su propia piel, sincronizando sus movimientos, olvidando ya su resistencia.

Entrecerró sus ojos al sentir los brazos de aquel frío ser alrededor de su cuerpo, el cuerpo firmemente presionado contra el suyo, robándole el aliento y la fuerza. Los labios del que fuera el más glorioso ángel sobre su cuello, descendiendo hasta la línea que marcaba el inicio de su femineidad, besando las suaves curvas, mientras sus manos bajaban por la cadera de Alexiel, acariciando la tersa piel hasta llegar a su pelvis. Mordió su labio inferior al sentirle tan cerca del centro de su ser, de aquel cálido interior, fue entonces que sus piernas recuperaron su fuerza, cerrándose hasta atraparle ahí.

Le dirigió una mirada fiera antes de tratar separarse, siendo aplastada por la mano de hierro de Lucifer, quien le observaba con aquel brillo sobrenatural y glacial de sus oscuros ojos. Mas algo ardía en ellos, profundos e indescifrables. Permanecieron así unos segundos más, hasta que un dolor la traspasó. Eran las manos del otro alrededor de su cuello, presionando con fuerza mientras sus labios seguían besándola, como si con ello buscase robar hasta el último aliento de aquel seráfico cuerpo. No supo cómo pasó, estaba en medio de la inconsciencia, oscilando entre la oscuridad y la claridad de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo. Las mordidas y besos siendo correspondidos en igual medida, arañazos que buscaban detenerle y que sólo parecían instarle a seguir su recorrido por la desnuda anatomía del ángel orgánico. Gimió, mordiendo sus labios para tratar de evitar que aquellos se tornaran en gritos del más puro placer y odio. Hasta que la bendita oscuridad cernió su velo sobre ella.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, hallándose adolorida y con un sentimiento de pesadez. Un dolor en medio de sus piernas el hizo alarmarse, pero al bajar su mirada, sólo pudo observar ese cuerpo que no era suyo, sino el de un joven mortal. Suspiro, sintiendo cierto alivio pese a las claras muestras de agresión y las palpitantes heridas en aquel cuerpo. Soñó, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, con Lucifer y con su cruel manera de buscar dominarla. Una sensación agridulce se apoderó de su corazón mientras observaba la inmundicia de la celda. Se aproximó a un recipiente con agua, observando aquel rostro que no reconocía como suyo, para después abrir sus ojos con sorpresa. Ahí estaba, descarada, la marca que los dientes y labios de Lucifer hubiesen dejado en su piel.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, desbocándose mientras sus memorias se revolvían y se confundían con sus temores y deseos reprimidos. Entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de encontrar coherencia en aquella maraña de imágenes metales, hasta que escuchó la puerta de la celda abrirse. Ignoró los jalones, así como la inexorable sensación de la muerte cercana, deseando aún conocer la verdad de lo que había ocurrido. Finalmente le forzaron a colocarse de rodillas mientras el hombre de aspecto tosco levantaba la cimitarra que habría de separar su cabeza de su cuerpo.

Levantó la mirada, fijándose en una figura de pálido aspecto. Su mirada oscura y profunda, infinita como las mismas tinieblas que le hizo dar una boqueada. Le reconoció al instante. Sus labios se curvearon con desdén y cierta ironía.

—Pero siempre bailaremos en la mano de Dios… ¿no es así? Nos veremos en otra vida, Lucifer—.

Su voz murió lentamente, permitiendo que la suave brisa llevara sus palabras hasta aquel ser. Cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba el silbido del filo


End file.
